Una Eternidad Para Amarte
by GleekInMyHeart
Summary: En vez de solo Quinn tener el accidente; Brittany tambien iba con ella.


Brittany y yo vamos de camino a la boda de Rachel. Todo va bien, Brittany está cantando, pero al parecer se da cuenta de que tengo el teléfono en la mano tecleándole un mensaje a Rachel.

B: **_Quinn, mira a la carretera, no has visto los anuncios diciendo que no debes textear y manejar?_** - Solo bufe y volví mi vista a la carretera.

Minutos después ya estábamos a mitad de camino. Brittany hablaba animadamente con Santana hasta que vio que volvía a cojer su teléfono y sacaba la vista de la carretera.

B: **_Dame un segundo, San_** - dijo Brittany poniendo el telefono en su falda - _**QUINN DAME EL TELEFONO ANTES DE QUE TENGAMOS UN ACCIDENTE!**_ - grito.

Q: **_NO! SOLO DEJAME AVISARLE QUE YA MIS-_** - Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir el carro dando varias vueltas, cuando al fin paro mire para mi lado pero solo vi fuego, sentí unas manos agarrarme, tratando de sacarme del auto.

Cuando por fin lo logro vi que era Brittany.

B: **_Estas bien?_** - Me pregunto agitada.

Q: **_Si_** - conteste con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

Sentí algo en mi frente, me toque a ver que era y cuando baje la mano vi sangre. Me volví a tocar pero la sangre ya no estaba, lo cual estuvo raro porque la primera vez que me toque me llene los dedos de sangre. Pero no le di importancia porque vi al dueño del auto bajar con un arma y Brittany y yo nos quedamos estupefactas.

El hombre empezó a caminar para donde nosotras apuntándonos con el una vez y la bala me rozo el hombro. Cogí a Brittany por el brazo y empecé a correr por un bosque.

**I might be crazy**  
**I'm stuck in my mind**  
**I woke up hazy**  
**felling like my whole world's caving and i have to start again**  
_Podría ser una locura_  
_Estoy atrapado en mi mente_  
_Me desperté confuso_  
_sintiéndome como si mi mundo completo se estuviese cayendo haciéndome empezar otra vez_

No vimos ningún rastro del hombre así que paramos. Ya estábamos cansadas y muy fatigadas.

Sacamos nuestros teléfonos para llamar a Santana o a alguien. "**_No hay señal_**" dijimos al unísono. Y nos miramos muy asustadas.

**I said baby**  
**I think i'm losing it**  
**been thinking crazy**  
**feeling i just need some more time to get over with you**  
_dije 'bebé_  
_creo que estoy perdiendo mi mente'_  
_he estado pensando como un loco_  
_sintiéndome como si solo necesitara más tiempo para superarte_

Seguimos buscando a ver si había algún rastro de civilización pero no encontramos ninguno.

Q: _**B, ven, vamos a tratar de salir por donde entramos**_ - Brittany solo movió su cabeza positivamente y emprendimos el camino.

Ya llevábamos dos horas caminando, posiblemente porque le dimos una vuelta al maldito bosque, y decidimos sentarnos a descansar un rato.

Q: _**Britt... todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento.**_ - dije apenada y Brittany solo movió la cabeza positivamente.

Q: **_Britt, por favor, ha-_** - trate de hablar pero me mando a callar.

B: **_Shh... Escucha..._**- Me dijo en un susurro.

Trate de ver que ella me decía pero no podía escuchar nada.

Q: **_Son carros..._** - Susurre.

B: _**Si...**_ - dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

Las dos nos miramos, nos paramos y empezamos a caminar. Ya cuando se escuchaba más cerca el ruido de los carros empezó a llover pero eso no nos detuvo.

Q:_** B, si tienes batería y señal en el teléfono por favor llama a Santana que ya al mío se le gasto.**_- dije mientras me sentaba en un tronco a la orilla de la carretera.

Brittany cogió el teléfono y marco el número de Santana.

B: _**Ok, me dijo que ya viene por ahí.**_ - dijo sentándose a mi lado derecho.

B: **_Deberíamos jugar algo a lo que Santy llega!_** - dijo dando un pequeño brinco.

Q: _**Que más da...**_ - dije y suspire.

Estuvimos unos veinte minutos jugando 'veo veo' a lo que esperábamos a Santana.

**Keep it together**  
**It's all in my head**  
**Keep It together**  
**That's what she said**  
**Uh**  
**Uh uh**  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Todo está en mi cabeza_  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Eso es lo que ella me dijo_  
_Uh_  
_Uh uh_

Santana por fin llego y rápido nos metimos al carro.

S: _**Que carajos les paso?!**_ - grito Santana mirándonos.

No sabía de qué Santana hablaba, pero cuando me mire en el espejo vi que tenía mi uniforme de porrista todo roto, y el de Britt tenía una parte quemada, tenía una cortadura en la cara y estaba lleno de sangre.

S: _**Porque me llamaron?! DONDE ESTA TU CARRO?!**_- decía como loca. En un momento pensé que iba a abofetearme pero no lo hizo.

Q: _**San... eh... este... estuvimos en un accidente, y salimos y vimos a un hombre que me disparo aquí en el hombro y empezamos a correr pero nos perdimos en el bosque y cuando por fin salimos no tenía batería para llamarte y por eso mande a Britt**_ - dije lo más rápido que pude.

S: _**QUE?! Hay que llevarlas al hospital!**_ - dijo quitándole la emergencia al carro pero yo volví y la puse.

Q: _**Solo llévame a mi casa. Le presto ropa a B para que se bañe.**_ - Santana acepto de mala gana y arranco para mi casa.

**I'm making changes**  
**onto my life**  
**just been arranging**  
**baby i just need something, you work **  
**it doesn't matter how**  
_Estoy haciendo cambios_  
_En mi vida_  
_Solo he estado arreglando_  
_bebé solo necesito algo, tu trabajas_  
_no importa com_o

Por fin llegamos a mi casa. Le di ropa a Brittany para que se bañara en el baño de abajo, ya que era probable que Santana se metiera a bañar con ella y no tenía ganas de escuchar a ninguna de las dos gemir. Me metí a el baño que queda en mi cuarto, prendí la ducha, y ya cuando estaba a buena temperatura me deshice de mi ropa y entre al baño.

Tallaba mi cuerpo con el jabón tratando de sacar las manchas de mi cuerpo. Todavía no podía creer lo que nos había pasado, no entiendo porque aquel idiota trato de matarnos y tampoco entiendo como todas las marcas en me cuerpo desaparecieron sin dejar una cicatriz.  
Pero así es la vida verdad? Te tira cosas que ni tu misma puedes entender y a medida del tiempo todo hace sentido.

**And you don't make me**  
**even though you think you do**  
**and i'm acting crazy**  
**baby i just need to get away, i need some space from you**  
_y no me obligas_  
_pero tú piensas que si lo haces_  
_y estoy actuando como un loco_  
_bebé solo necesito despejarme, necesito espacio de ti_

Termine de lavarme cada parte de mi cuerpo. Apague la ducha y salí a buscar ropa. Me decidí a ponerme unos shorts y una camisa cómoda. Baje las escaleras y ya Santana y Britt estaban sentadas en el sofá.

Q: _**Quieren ver una película?**_ - dije mientras caminaba a sentarme a un lado de Britt y ellas solo accedieron.

"_**Nemo**_" dijimos San y yo al mismo tiempo, los que no causo gracia y estallamos en risas cuando vimos a Brittany brincando en el sofa.  
Santana se levantó, empezó a buscar entre las películas y cuando al fin la encontró se sentó y le dio play.  
Solo tenía esa película porque sabía que a Britt le gustaba aunque San y yo la odiemos porque no las ha hecho ver mil veces.

**Keep it together**  
**It's all in my head**  
**Keep it together**  
**that's what she said**  
**Uh**  
**Uh uh**  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Todo está en mi cabeza_  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Eso es lo que ella me dijo_  
_Uh_  
_Uh uh_

Ya a la mitad de la película el sueño me venció y me deje llevar. Mi mente reproducía una vez tras otra las imágenes de lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas lo que hizo que me despertara.  
No había rastros ni de Brittany ni de Santana. Solo se escuchaban risitas que provenian de la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Q:_** No!**_ - dije mientras me paraba y caminaba hasta las escaleras.  
Volví a escuchar las risitas.

Q: _**No no no no no!**_ - dije mientras corría hacia el segundo piso de mi casa.  
Camine hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y la abrí un poco. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la abrí por completo.

Q: _**NO PUEDE CONTROLAR SUS HORMONAS Y DARSE UN BAÑO FRIO?! ESTAN EN MI CASA POR DIOS**_! - dije mientras le tiraba ropa para que se taparan.  
Santana solo se reía y empezaba a vestirse.

**I**  
**don't **  
**really give a damn**  
**I**  
**don't **  
**really give a damn**  
**both hands to you**  
_A mí_  
_no_  
_me importa un carajo_  
_A mí_  
_no_  
_me importa un carajo_  
_un aplauso para ti_

Cuando terminaron de vestirse hable.

Q: _**Quiero que se queden porque ma' no está y no estoy de humor como para quedarme sola hoy, pero tú**_ - señale a Santana - _**tú**_ _**duermes en el sofa**_.

S: **_Porque carajos tengo que dormir en el sofa?!_** - tiro las manos al aire.

Q:_** Por lo que acabo de ver y probablemente tendré que quemar mis ojos para sacar la imagen de mi cabeza y estoy segura de que todo fue tu idea!**_ - Santana solo bufo y le tire unos pijamas, una sábana, y una almohada para que se fuera al sofa.

**Keep it together**  
**It's all in my head**  
**Keep it together**  
**That's what she said**  
**Uh**  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Todo está en mi cabeza_  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Eso es lo que ella me dijo_  
_Uh_

Vi a San salir del cuarto enfadada y me vire a mirar a Brittany la cual solo se acomodaba en mi cama.  
Me acosté al lado derecho de ella y mire al techo. Trataba de quedarme dormida pero Brittany hablo.

B: _**Quinn... porque no nos pasó nada? El carro dio varias vueltas y salía fuego de el**_ - dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar la palma de mi mano.

Me vire al lado izquierdo y la mire.

Q:**_ No lo sé B... Acuéstate a dormir que mañana tenemos clases_** - Le bese la frente.  
Me asegure de que cerrara los ojos y cuando los cerro también cerré los míos y deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

**Keep it together**  
**It's all in my head**  
**Keep it together**  
**that's what she said**  
**Uh**  
**Uh uh**  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Todo esta en mi cabeza_  
_Mantente fuerte_  
_Eso es lo que ella me dijo_  
_Uh_  
_Uh uh_

* * *

__  
**Gracias por leer! **  
**Es el primer fic faberritana, bueno, el primer fic que me he sentado con paciencia a escribirlo.**__

Si les gustó la canción se llama '_**Mystery Skulls - Keep It**__**Together**__'_

Facebook: pages/Lani-Rivera/430855026965189?ref=hl

Twitter: /LaniRivers


End file.
